Some computer-based fulfillment applications present to users fulfillment options that are source-specific (i.e. the fulfillment options are presented as particular devices or service providers). For example, a user of a print job fulfillment application of this sort may select a particular device or service provider based upon known capabilities of the device or service provider. Other computer-based fulfillment applications present to users fulfillment options that are source-agnostic (i.e. the fulfillment options are presented without the necessity of disclosing particular devices or service providers). For example, a user of a print job fulfillment application of this sort may select a print solution, rather than selecting a particular device or service provider, based upon comparative cost or time to delivery. Source-agnostic fulfillment applications can be advantageous in some situations in that users are not required to have an extensive knowledge of the capabilities of devices or providers.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.